


Слава

by McRever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это Гражданская война, а Дэн и Фил – дезертиры. Дэн из армии Союза, а Фил от Конфедератов. Оба вынуждены сражаться на войне. Они формируют маловероятный союз, который становится чем-то большим, пока не происходит трагедия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слава

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132345) by [goldfishsunglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses). 



\- Пожалуйста, Фил, продержись ещё немного, - умолял Дэн, наполовину неся, наполовину таща раненного друга на себе по пустынному полю боя. Ни тот, ни другой не видели сражений: оба бежали от своих сторон и были помечены дезертирами. Ныне они в бегах и создали альянс, который, в конечном итоге, стал нечто большим.

Поле было устрашающе тихим и спокойным, последствия великой трагедии проявлялись лишь в пятнах крови и в пулевых пробоинах, засоряющих ландшафт. Битва была давно, трупы павших уже похоронили в братских могилах, но Дэн по-прежнему чувствовал их незримое присутствие.

Несмотря на все попытки избежать войны, судьба не была благосклонна. Они уже наткнулись на группу солдат Союза, которые, завидев серую форменку Фила, окружили его. Дэн кинулся на его защиту, но был недостаточно быстр. Одному из нападавших удалось ударить Фила в грудь, поразив его сердце недостаточно точно, чтобы смерть наступила мгновенно, но все же смертельно. Дэн ринулся на них, и между ними произошла короткая схватка. Вскоре они решили, что он того не стоит, и удалились, выкрикивая оскорбления.

Дэн знал, что неподалёку есть дома. Он видел их, когда они шли через лес в тот же день. Может быть, если они смогут добраться хотя бы до одного из них, Фил будет в порядке. Он старался не обращать внимания на растущее красное пятно, пропитывающее куртку Фила, и продолжать идти, пока не запнулся под весом оного. 

Дэн почувствовал, как другой парень начал выскальзывать из его рук, и понял, что они больше не смогут продолжить путь. Он аккуратно положил Фила на землю и присел рядом с ним. Фил открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дэна. Мыча от усилий, он поднялся, кладя голову тому на колени.

Дэн уставился на бледнее, чем у обычного человека, лицо, которое он успел полюбить, и почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар. Хоть они никогда и не говорили об этом, чувства были здесь: в украденных поцелуях и запретных касаниях под покровом ночи. Он схватил руку Фила и поднёс к своей груди. Фил попытался отстраниться, но Дэн не отпустил, удерживая.

\- Дэн, ты должен идти вперёд. Они вернутся за тобой, – умолял Фил.

\- Я не могу оставить тебя.

\- Дэн..

\- Я не оставлю тебя.

\- Насколько всё плохо? Будь честным.

Дэн выпустил руку Фила и дрожащими пальцами быстро расстегнул пуговицы на грязной серой куртке. Он слишком резко потянул, и одна пуговица оторвалась, покатившись по животу Фила, и, соскользнув, упала в грязь рядом с ним. Наблюдавший за падением Фил, вздохнул:

\- Моя мать сойдёт с ума. Она велела мне содержать форму в чистоте.

\- Я думаю, она поймёт.

Слёзы катились по щекам Фила.

\- Я больше никогда не увижу её снова?

Дэн закусил губу и не ответил. Ранение было серьёзным и обильно кровоточило. Он ничего не знал о медицинской помощи, но понимал, что большая кровопотеря – это плохо. Очень плохо. Он поднял пуговицу с земли и сжал в кулаке. Холодный металл впился в ладонь, напоминая ему оставаться сосредоточенным. Сняв куртку, он накрыл ею Фила, пытаясь удержать его в тепле. Зрелище из серого и синего вместе значило слишком многое для Дэна.

\- Это несправедливо! – воскликнул он срывающимся от волнения голосом. – Это была не наша война! Это никогда не было нашей войной!

Фил вновь схватил Дэна за руку и медленно потёр его большой палец своим.

\- По крайней мере… ты был… на правой стороне.

Дэн яростно затряс головой, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

\- Когда дело доходит до войны, никогда не бывает правой стороны.

Фил замолк на мгновение, а Дэн затаил дыхание, пока тот снова не заговорил:

\- Дэн, как думаешь, на что похож рай?

Дэн сглотнул. Он давно потерял всякую веру в религию, однако знал, что Фил, для утешения, по-прежнему цеплялся за нее.

\- Он прекрасен, Фил. Но ты его сегодня не увидишь, хорошо? Я не позволю тебе. 

\- Есть ли в раю животные?

Дэн издал звук, который был нечто средним между рыданием и смехом.

\- Ты и твои чёртовы животные.

Фил неуверенно засмеялся и поморщился. Боль стала слишком сильной для него, и он использовал последнюю сохранившуюся частичку энергии, чтобы сжать руку Дэна.

\- Дэн, я…

\- Не говори этого, не говори этого, пожалуйста.

Фил закашлялся, а кровь сочилась из его уст.

\- Я должен.. я должен сказать это хотя бы раз. Прежде чем… прежде чем..

\- Пожалуйста…

\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя и не жалею о встрече с тобой. Даже если то, что мы совершили - грех. Я не жалею ни о чём.

Дэн зажмурился и со всей силы пожелал обратить время вспять, вернуться в прошлое и не допустить всего, что случилось, предотвратить эту проклятую войну, даже если это означало, что он никогда не встретит Фила. Филу только 21 год, он не заслужил такой смерти. Никто не заслуживает так умирать.

Через мгновение Фил понял, что не сможет получить ответ.

\- Споёшь мне колыбельную? – хрипло попросил он.

Каким бы мучительным оно ни было, Дэн не мог отказать ему в последней просьбе. Он переплёл свои пальцы, обняв Фила руками, и начал:  
  
_Я увидел, как во славе_  
_Сам Господь явился нам._  
_Как Он мощною стопою_  
_Гроздья гнева разметал._  
_Как Он молнией ужасной_  
_Обнажил меча металл._  
_Он правды держит шаг._  
  
Дэн запнулся, увидев, что дыхание Фила стало отрывистым.

\- Нет, - едва слышно прошептал Фил, – продолжай.

Дэн сморгнул слёзы и кивнул. Его глаза неотрывно следили за лицом Фила.

 _Я Его в огнях увидел_  
_Вкруг армейских лагерей._  
_Они стали алтарями_  
_Среди сырости полей._  
_Я читаю Его Слово_  
_В тусклом свете фонарей._  
_День Господа настал._  
  
Лицо Фила расслабилось в улыбке, как только его дыхание замедлилось, и он закрыл глаза. Слёзы беспрепятственно текли по щекам Дэна, падая на лицо Фила, оставляя дорожки на грязи, накопившейся там. 

Дэн задрал свою рубашку и прижал пальцы к ране в животе. Он знал, почему солдаты отпустили его. Желудочные раны всегда были смертельны, и они, должно быть, решили, что он заслужил медленную смерть.

Оставшись без причин сдерживать себя, он робко погладил Фила, убрав каштановые волосы с его лица и оставив нежный поцелуй на лбу. Дэн продолжил тихо напевать, лёжа на траве, рядом со своим мёртвым возлюбленным.  
  
_Прочитал я Весть Благую там,_  
_Где дымом мрак пропах:_  
_«Как врагам моим воздашь ты,_  
_Так и я тебе воздам;_  
_Пусть Герой, женой рождённый,_  
_Пяткой втопчет Змия в прах._  
_Сам Бог здесь держит шаг._  
_Славься, славься, Аллилуйя!_  
_Славься, славься, Аллилуйя!_  
_Славься, славься, Аллилуйя!»_


End file.
